


In You I Have Found Paradise

by Kelkat9



Series: Sip of Darkness [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from A Sip of Darkness, a Taste of Light.  The Doctor and Rose shed there inhibitions and worries about propriety and allow themselves to indulge their passions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In You I Have Found Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the final chapter before the epilogue. Thank you again to sorrywhatever for her beta work. It was much needed and appreciated. Also, hugs to Samihiggins fo he patience as I finished this fic for her bday which was months ago LOL! More hugs to everyone who followed along and left me encouraging comments and let me know you enjoyed the story.
> 
> In case you didn't see the tags - this is super NSFW and explicit!

_The Doctor's hands trembled. His heart beat and blood raced through his veins as joy and desire pulsed through him. He never thought he'd have this, had been prepared for loss and pain._

_"Rose," he growled and pulled her into his arms, his mouth hungry for hers, to stamp her as his and stake his claim._

Angry tears still wet on her face, Rose moaned a soft yes as he yanked her against his chest. They were both raw from their argument. Adrenalin pumped and emotions were pulsing through them. Politics and their people were the last thing on their minds. All they felt was a penetrating need to merge together in clashing teeth and tongues.

Lust and desire for each other consumed them as they wrapped their arms around one another, melding and moulding their bodies together. Her light floral scent mixed with his slightly spicy, smoky scent, something Rose associated with Hadea. She felt his hands glide down the silky material of her top, coming to rest on her bum, squeezing firmly as if to confirm his desire and intent.

Rose groaned into his mouth, revelling in feeling him envelop her. She deepened the kiss, curling her tongue around his and nipped at his bottom lip whilst dragging her nails through his short cropped hair. But it still wasn't nearly enough. She wrapped one of her legs around his hip, grinding up against him and feeling the delightful bulging of his jeans hitting her where she wanted him most. Heat coursed through her and her nipples pebbled as his responding moan vibrated in his chest against her.

The feel and sound of his leather coat as she clawed her fingers against it spurred memories of dreams she'd had where she was lounging naked on his bed in nothing but that coat, the cool silk lining gliding over her nude flesh, and how she'd trailed her finger down her body as he watched. Her skin flushed at the memory and heat shot straight to her sex.

His nostrils flared at the scent of her arousal and he moved them backwards toward the fireplace. Rose hadn't been the only one fantasizing. The Doctor had allowed his mind to wander, especially watching her argue before his Counsel. Her cheeks would tinge pink as she passionately defended an important point and all he could do was stare at her mouth and think of all the places he'd enjoy feeling her soft voluptuous lips.

The fireplace crackled nearby, evoking other fantasies he'd enjoyed. Many a day sitting at his desk, he'd visualized how the orange glow of the flames would look reflected on her pale skin as he thrust into her whilst she shouted out his name. He broke their kiss to pepper her jaw with butterfly kisses on a journey down her neck where he nipped at her until she gasped and whispered his name. He moved them backwards toward the fireplace laving and nipping down her neck.

As they stood on the soft, thick woollen carpet with the heat from the fire warming already flushed skin, there was nothing stopping him from making fantasy reality and by the moans and delightful sounds she was making, she was in agreement. All it took was her hand sliding down to his hip, ducking beneath his leather coat and one slight scratch of her finger nail as she slipped one delicate finger along the skin beneath the waistband of his jeans.

He growled her name and shifted her off balance to lower her to the floor. Her finger traced the waistband of his jeans and danced over the teeth of his zipper, bulging from his arousal. Filthy words fell from her sweet lips. "I want to taste Hadea, savour it in my mouth, sipping and licking it off your skin. I want to feel your cock sliding into me and revel in fucking the darkness from you."

As she whispered these words in a throaty voice, he stumbled in shock. His grand plans of seductively lowering her to the plush carpet turned into him falling with an oomph and barely catching her as she plopped down onto the floor laughing at him.

He propped up on his elbows looking down at her. "Am I hearing things right? Did my prim and proper Rose, sweet child of the light just tell me she wants to fuck like a Hadean?"

She gave him a tongue teasing smile and then arched a brow as her fingers traced his lips.

"What if I did? You think only Hadeans enjoy a hard shag? Told you once we in the light enjoy a good roll in the hay. All that fresh Persephon air and everlasting sun mixed with, you know, farm animals doing what they do best." She punctuated that with trailing her fingers down his chest and popped open the button on his jeans.

"I'll show you what Hadeans do best!" he growled, grabbing her arms and pinning them over her head as he pressed his erection into her and proceeded to give her a taste of Hadean male desire with a deep languid tongue teasing snog.

He sucked on her bottom lip as she squirmed beneath him seeking out more friction. As he felt the heel of her boot dig into his arse, he released her lip with a pop. Her pupils were dark and her lips a deep pink from his oral ministrations. He loosened his grip on her arms, his thumb caressing the tender skin of her forearm.

He felt an intense burning pressure, a consuming lust, to finish this, strip off these last few barriers between them and submit to her. He wanted to lay himself down at the feet of this goddess of the light and offer up all he had to her.

And yet, there was that slightest hesitation. As if she sensed this, a coy smile lit her face. That slight tip of tongue mixed with the look of pure lust burning in her eyes tamped down any worry niggling at the back of his mind. He arched a brow at her.

Rose pulled her arms from his grasp and reached up to run her fingers through his soft short cropped brown hair, her fingers tracing the shell of his ear as his breath hitched and eyes slammed shut.

"One might think the Council Chairman was setting siege, conquering his own bit of Persephon without the slightest bit of negotiation," she teased in a sultry, throaty voice.

He looked at her with a smirk. "This isn't setting siege." He leaned down close to her ear. "Diplomacy. A rigorous negotiation," he assured her with the slightest growl and nipped at her ear.

Rose arched up. "Mmmmm yeah. And what are your proposed terms for…access to my lands?" she gasped.

He let go of her ear lobe and looked down at her, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Terms? Hmmm." He kissed her jawline and paused at her clavicle to nip at her before moving down to the V of her blouse where he nuzzled her bosom before sitting up, straddling her.

"My terms are firm - hard you might say. I want it all. Greedy I am. I want the golden silken fields," he murmured and ran his fingers through her hair, pulling out the combs until her blonde strands fanned around her head like rays of the Persephon sun.

"To spend lazy mornings in the soft bosom of my own private Persephon," he continued, his long calloused fingers trailing down her jaw, neck and flicking upon the buttons of her blouse until revealing her white lace encased breasts. He pulled the frothy fabric down and leaned down to flick her nipples with his tongue and envelope each breast in the warmth of his mouth, laving and tasting her until she arched up, her fingers biting into his shoulders through the fabric of his jumper.

He gazed at her flushed face and heavily hooded eyes and slid down her body. "I want the fertile lands to the south to be mine and only mine. I want to slide home and bury myself deep until there is no more Hadea or Persephon, only us."

Sweeping aside her blouse, he kissed his way down her abdomen until he reached the waistband of her trousers. He looked up at her face, seeking not just consent but a declaration that she wanted the same thing, demanded he surrender himself to her. She lay back and smiled, lifting her hips up in encouragement.

He shut his eyes in ecstasy, breathing in a calming breath, and unfastened her trousers, tugging them down until he reached her boots. Quickly he pulled off boots and trousers tossing them aside. She sat up and divested herself of her top and bra. Kneeling before him bare breasted in only knickers she made an inventory of him and smiled.

The reality of the woman before him, looking unbound and free as a sultry smile lit her face was overwhelming. The Doctor cupped her face and she leaned into him, turning to kiss his palm.

"My turn," she told him in a breathy, slightly hoarse voice. She shoved his leather coat off at the shoulders. He helped her pulling it the rest of the way off, ready to toss it aside, but she laid a hand on his arm stopping him.

This was part of her fantasy. She took the coat from him and buried her face inside, inhaling his scent before looking at him over the collar of it. His mouth gaped and he was breathing hard. He'd already taken off his jumper. A slight giggle bubbled forth and she turned to lay the coat open behind her. When she looked back at him, he was tossing his boots and socks aside.

As he reached to unzip his jeans, she stopped him. "No, let me."

He stilled, kneeling in front of her, holding his arms out wide. Rose crawled closer to him. She trailed her finger tips down the smooth hard plains of his chest pausing at the defined abs around his belly button. Biting her lip she continued slowly down to his zipper. He was breathing hard and clenched his hands into fists, still holding them wide as if he had been bound for torture. Slowly, tooth by metal tooth, she lowered the zipper. A smile lit her face. He wasn't wearing pants. She tugged his jeans down freeing his erection.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, grasping him in her hand, her fingers encircling and stroking him as he let out a rugged cry. Rose laid a few soft kisses on his lower abdomen before enveloping him in her mouth. She sucked and licked as she bobbed her head up and down. He reached down and tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling enough that she felt how tense and ready he was.

She hummed, tracing her tongue along his length and grazing him slightly with her teeth as she savoured every taste and sensation of having him in her mouth. He inhaled sharply and pulled her head back whilst groaning out her name. When she looked up at his face, brown eyes met searing blue ones. In that moment, Rose knew this was more than just sex. This was passion, a dark possession mixed with love. He didn't hide anything from her. The intensity of his gaze revealed the raging storm within, the Council Chairman, a warrior, the Doctor and her lover.

"Not yet," he said gruffly before he slammed his mouth hungrily against hers and shoved her roughly to the floor onto his coat, making short work of yanking his jeans the rest of the way off. Rose's knickers soon followed. He was panting as he gazed at her possessively, one hand resting on her knee.

"I want all of you," he said in a slightly trembling voice and leaned down to kiss just the inside of her left knee. "I want to taste the Persephon sunshine and feel you explode on my tongue." He rubbed his slightly scruffed cheek against her as he burrowed his face between her thighs.

Rose clawed into the carpet, her back against the cool lining of his coat as his tongue glided intimately in her slick heat. She squeezed her eyes shut, her mouth slack and panting as his rough, calloused hands, a sign of the man who wielded more than words, held her thighs apart. This was no curious farm boy fumbling in the hay. He was a man who knew what he wanted and how to show her his desire and love for her. Heat coursed through her as he nipped at her inner thigh and shoved her legs wider apart. He licked up her other thigh as his fingers slid closer to her sex, sliding up and around her clit, his thumb encircling it and brushing it teasingly.

The Doctor inhaled, enjoying the moist heat of her. His fingers glided, dipped and swirled up to his knuckle as he felt her gasp and arch upward, her thighs clenching around him. She was responding to him, to knowing it was him with his tongue pressed against her clit. He shivered at the power she had given him. She trusted him and it made his heart beat even harder as he the tangy taste of her filled his mouth.

He brushed her intimately with his nose as his tongue darted out to lap at one particular spot that elicited curses mixed with _yes_ and _more_ from her. His own body was strung tight, needing release and wanting to plunge into her, but he wanted to do this for her first. Her muscles fluttered around his fingers and he closed his lips around that sweet nub he had been laving until she screamed and clenched around him.

As she lay boneless and panting, legs splayed, he leaned over and kissed her knee again. When he looked up at her face, he was filled with a certain male satisfaction. It stoked his own desire to know he had put the sated expression on her face, made her eyes darken to that deep burnt umber. He slid up her body and kissed her between her breasts.

"Doctor," she said in a hoarse, well shagged voice. Her legs tightened around him and she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair.

Just the way she purred his name was enough to drive him over the edge. He was lost now and would never give this up. She shifted trying to angle him at her entrance.

The tip of his erection brushed against her damp warmth and his breath hissed as his body tensed and heat simmered inside of him. He couldn't hold back much longer.

"Doctor," she said again, with more strength and a determination in her eyes. He aligned them and stared into her eyes as he thrust into her, enjoying the feel of her enveloping him. "My Doctor," she gasped. "Yes! Please, oh Pythia, don't stop."

He began moving slowly, still trying to control things until her nails bit into his shoulders.

"Let go," she demanded. "Just…fuck!" she cursed and dug her heels into his arse. He looked at her face. "Doctor, please. I need you with me."

With one final dig of her heels, the Doctor fell into the Persephon sun. He groaned and allowed himself to love her completely and without measure. She wrapped herself around him, arching her hips as he thrust vigorously into her, the only sound was her cries of pleasure, the crackling of the fire and his flesh slapping against hers. Her nails raked at his back begging him not to stop as beads of sweat slicked their skin until one final thrust, she clenched and arched off the floor, screaming her love for him. With a growl of her name he followed her, his body shuddering with release and a peace he had never known.

Hours later, as they lay tangled up in each other, still caressing and nibbling at damp skin, plans were hatched for a future neither of them thought would ever come to pass. Neither of them worried about schedules, meetings or that she was due back in Persephon. All that mattered was them. They counted and compared love bites and marks on their bodies and giggled at the trouble they must have caused all the people counting on them to solve problems.

After falling asleep together and awakening to the dying fire, both realized this was what they wanted.

They awakened spooned together. "I still have to go back, at least for a while," she murmured as she kissed his wrist, feeling a growing hardness against her bum. She wiggled back against him with a naughty giggle.

He nipped at her shoulder and leaned into her ear. "Minx. What am I gonna do with you?"

"I'm sure if we put our heads together, we'll think of something," she saucily retorted.

"Oh I've no doubt of that." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't want you to go but I know you have to. I'll be miserable without you. You know I'll be a bastard until you return."

She smiled. "No, really? You?" she teased.

He paused and tensed. Rose rolled over and looked at him, her fingers tracing his shadowed jaw. "I promise I'll come back as soon as I can," she assured him in a serious tone.

He grabbed her wrist and kissed her fingertips. "I know. I trust you."

She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Of course," he started to say and paused. "I might feel less inclined to rip Jack a new arsehole and lay waste to my Council if we were to…firm things up."

A tongue teasing grin lit up her face and she looked toward her new favourite part of his anatomy. "I think we've firmed things up several times already."

With a sparkle in his eyes he rolled her over onto the floor and leaned on top of her. "And we will again, but that's not what I mean."

She reached up and traced circles on his upper arms. "Then what do you mean, Council Chairman?"

He gazed at her with an intense and piercing look. "I mean a sort of merger."

Her smile softened and her eyes widened. She swallowed hard. "Like together."

He looked off at the glowing coals of the fire, biting his bottom lip before looking back at her. "Forever. Marry me."

Rose knew she should try and talk him out of it. They'd only just been intimate. There was no doubt of her love for him and every fibre of her screamed that he loved her just as intensely. Somehow logic and analytical thought was being shoved aside. So much of her time in Hadea had been spent thinking, worrying about propriety, rules, laws, ethics and what others thought or needed. At this moment, all she could think about was her feelings and the man lying naked next to her. She loved him and that trumped everything.

"Are you sure? I mean you'd be marrying…"

"An amazing, brilliant, woman who I love and who shagged me into a state of complete ecstasy. I think that counts for a lot. Don't you? Or are you not sure?"

She smiled and blinked away tears. "I've never been more sure of anything. I love you so much, even when you're being an overbearing, over-controlling git!"

"Thanks," he snorted and looked up at the ceiling.

She slapped his shoulder. "Of course I want to marry you! I just don't want you to lose anything or anyone because of me."

He turned to her. "Are you kidding? I think everyone on both sides likes you better than me right now. I'd do well to marry you!" he teased.

She giggled and wiped away tears. "Yeah, that's right. Marry me for political advantage. It's sort of how this all started."

He tapped her on the nose with his finger. "I love you," he said in a serious tone.

She nodded her head. "I love you too. Guess that means were getting married."

"Done," he said with a huge smile. After a thorough snog she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I return to Persephon not an ambassador but a married woman. I think that makes the trip a bit easier." Her brow furrowed. "Except for telling my mum. Don't suppose you want to do that?"

"Marriage first. Mother-in-laws…" He shuddered. "We'll deal with that later."

She laughed and shoved at his shoulder. "Coward."

"Council Chairman," he retorted. "Know a bit about strategy me. Send in my best negotiator to soften up the enemy."

She giggled again and walked her fingers down his chest. "Mmmm smart. Guess that's why I'm marrying you."

Before she could tease him any further, he showed her a few more reasons why she was marrying him and left no doubt in the minds of anyone who happened to wander by his office door that a very firm merger had indeed occurred.


End file.
